


Private Fantasy

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fish!AU, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just can't help having private fantasies about his two favourite strippers - a cop and a chef. But what happens when they come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swimmingharumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingharumaki/gifts).



> Thanks to Claraxbarton for the beta!

It wasn’t that Makoto couldn’t find someone – that he _couldn’t_ get a boyfriend or just somebody for a fuck buddies type relationship. It was just that he didn’t have time.  He was always too busy. As well as being an elementary school teacher and swim coach, he was also a volunteer firefighter and then when he got his precious free time, he often found himself drafted in to care for his twin siblings, taking them to the park or the beach or _something._ Basically all it meant was that Makoto always struggled to find time to date or even find someone for casual sex. And he wasn’t exactly keen on apps or websites where he could organise hook-ups. He was more traditional than that.

So instead of spending those lonely nights in front of his laptop with his right hand, Makoto had started to come to a certain club, Samezuka, a few nights a week to see his favourite two performers, admiring their perfect bodies as he sat in a booth sipping water rather than anything alcoholic.

He had come for the first time when his colleague, Rei, a science teacher, had mentioned something about the club and invited him along. Makoto had felt awkward at first, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, fiddling with his glasses and the collar of his checked shirt rather than admiring the bodies displayed for him on the stage. But then he’d seen _them_ and he’d sat in a booth near the back, unable to take his eyes off the act going on in front of him, biting his bottom lip and grabbing at the cheap pleather of the seats.

Rei had disappeared soon after the act began – Makoto finding out he had a kink for a blond who had a whole routine that involved stripping out of an astronauts costume which seemed a little odd but Makoto didn’t question – and Makoto had been left to admire the two of them, his eyes wide and mouth open as he admired every inch of their bodies.

That was the first time when Makoto had felt shy coming to Samezuka on his own. Now he didn’t care – he paid his cover fee, got his hand stamped which would be a pain in the ass to wash off, and purchased a light beer, allowing himself the one as it was a Friday night and he only had swim classes from 11.00 am. He could let himself relax a little more than usual.

And he took a seat nearer to the stage, not caring as he glanced around at the other men around the edge, a few couples here for a small bit of tease and foreplay and a few loners like him. Makoto didn’t care as he took a table, placing his beer down and rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans in anticipation.

It was early and another dancer was currently on the stage, his lean body and incredible abs flexing as he stripped out of a stripey convict outfit, bright red hair shining in the lights. Makoto looked at him, a stirring in his gut at the sexy man but he wasn’t like _them_ and although he could feel his body respond to the stimulation of seeing  a gorgeous guy gyrate and grind, it wasn’t like the two he’d come to see.

He couldn’t help it… since that first time Makoto had thought about them a lot. Dreamt about them, thought about them when he showered, bringing himself to completion with long swift tugs to his cock until he came, guilty and with his eyes closed. He knew for them it was a job and it wasn’t real and Makoto knew he shouldn’t think about them like he did… but he couldn’t help it. They had got inside his head and no matter what he did, they appeared, bright red eyes and blue shining when he closed his eyes, their bodies moving together in tandem, rubbing against one another…

Swallowing some of his beer, Makoto watched the “convict” leave now that he was wearing nothing, his eyes taking in his ass which was a work of art but still, not as impressive as them. He knew there would be a few more dancers before they arrived so he drank some more beer, ordered another off a grey haired waiter wearing nothing but a bow tie and hot pants, and then tried to calm down his racing heart so he didn’t die of palpitations before they appeared.

Makoto wanted to be casual when they appeared on stage, wanted to look as though he didn’t care – that he hadn’t come out this night and spent his hard earned money on beers just to see these two guys. But he had and when the loud music reverberated around the club, Makoto’s eyes were glued to the stage, his breathing shallow as he knew what was about to happen and Makoto couldn’t stop the feeling in his stomach, the beat of his heart… they just were too damn sexy. His nightly fantasies, wrapped around them, in between them were nothing like the real life visual as the cop walked onto the stage first, the tight uniform not revealing much but it soon would and Makoto felt his throat tighten as the other guy followed, the ridiculous chefs costume on. It wasn’t as obviously sexy as the cop outfit but the guy worked it and Makoto guessed it never really mattered as all that really mattered was that it came off.

The first time he’d seen their act, Makoto had been surprised as there was more than just the standard stripping. It was more akin to burlesque or a performance as the chef guy came equipped with… a can of whipped cream and when he started using _that_ it got interesting.

But first the cop came close to the edge of the stage, close to Makoto and Makoto tried not to look too eager and excited at the attention as he saw the cop gyrate his hips in a fluid motion that was far too arousing. Makoto’s eyes were riveted to those hips, those snake-like moves and then he let his eyes drift up, watching how he was holding his cop hat with one hand while he was beginning to unbutton his tight shirt with the other.

And when Makoto looked at his face, he was sure the guy _winked_ at him, a smirk on his face, before he turned away and walked towards the chef, removing the shirt and exposing the tantalising expanse of skin, strong shoulders and some cherry blossom tattoos trailing down his shoulder blades.

When he approached the chef, he began to seductively remove the white shirt he was wearing so both of them were both shirtless and they started to move together, the cop lodging a hand in dark hair as he swayed and ground his hips into the chef’s, the move close but not quite touching and so damn erotic that it felt like voyeurism on Makoto’s part. He’d figured from all the times he’d come to watch their act, that in their heated looks, in their lingering touches, they were a couple and Makoto could see that tonight in the way they instinctively seemed to move together, their hands touching each other with an intimacy that had to come from sex.

Makoto needed to stop thinking about them and sex… as he already was feeling a tightening in his gut that was radiating down to his pants, his cock hardening in his relaxed fit jeans. He tried to think of unsexy things but that was impossible as now the chef had procured his whipped cream and had squirted a line up the cop’s chest which he was now licking up.

Narrowing his vision, Makoto watched the way the chef was licking it up, his tongue peeking out and his eyes closed as though there was nothing more pleasurable than licking cream off that toned chest. And then those eyes opened. And Makoto was pinned by the most piercing blue stare he’d ever seen, the meeting of eyes so intense that Makoto was rooted to his chair, his place, unable to move. Until one eye closed. A wink.

It was a brief thing. Just as brief as the cop’s but now Makoto was sure… they’d _both_ winked at him. That couldn’t be coincidental and he wasn’t going crazy… or was he? But the winks, the sexy show and his own filthy thoughts meant that Makoto was far too hot, pulling at the collar of his checked shirt, pushing up his glasses on his sweaty nose and he decided he needed some fresh air. As much as he wanted to watch them, Makoto needed to regain composure, needed to remember this was all lies and artifice and meaningless. Even if they had winked at him.

Getting to his feet awkwardly, his legs bumped the table and Makoto had to steady his glass as it rocked and nearly fell to the floor due to his clumsiness. He’d tried to leave subtly but even with the sexy show on stage, a few glances were thrown in his direction as he rushed to get out of the club, almost running into the grey haired booty short wearing waiter.

Once he got outside, Makoto took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He didn’t know _why –_ why he was so damn attracted to them and why it was screwing him up so much. He knew it was all an act but still… maybe it was the way they looked at one another when they were on stage. That they cared and probably even loved each other…

Makoto shook his head, took a deep breath and decided to walk to the alleyway beside the club to lean against the wall until he felt he could go back in. The bass from the club seemed to pound through the brickwork he leant against and Makoto ran his thumb over the hand stamp on his skin, smudging it due to his sweat. Maybe he shouldn’t go back in.

It had become something he felt guilty about since that first time Rei had brought him – thinking about those two men, visiting the club regularly to see them and maybe he should go home and have a long cold shower and forget. In the morning he had his swim coaching and the playful kids would make him forget.

He’d made his decision after some back and forth in his mind and Makoto was about to push himself off the wall and start his walk home when a door that led into the alleyway opened and he spotted the cop. Though, of course, now he wasn’t a cop. He was dressed casually, his face still flushed from the performance, wearing sweat pants and a tank. He didn’t seem to notice Makoto at first but as he tried to make his exit, the cop’s startling eyes saw Makoto and any chance of a quiet get away was doomed. Especially when the cop spoke.

“Hey! You’re our regular!”

Makoto felt his mouth part but no words or anything followed that gesture as the guy approached, a lazy walk, a smirk and his hair tied back in a tight ponytail. He’d not noticed the guy’s hair before, always hidden mostly under the hat but it was a vibrant red that did not appear natural but matched his unusual coloured eyes. His voice… something Makoto hadn’t heard, was rich and low and sexy and Makoto felt his mouth go dry as he knew that would only fuel his dirty fantasies further. Damn it. He should’ve gone home sooner.

“Ugh…”

It wasn’t articulate or even really a sound but the guy was approaching and Makoto could feel his cheeks reddening as he thought of all the bad thoughts he’d had about this guy. He almost wanted to squirm away. Or melt into the concrete below his feet but neither were an option when the guy spoke again.

“Oi! Haru come and meet our number one fan!”

If he could’ve died of embarrassment, Makoto would’ve as he then saw a dark head appear from the doorway, those incredible bright blue eyes and then followed by that lean strong body. He was casual too, the t-shirt loose on his shoulders, shorts even though it was a cold evening, and Makoto tried to back up but he was already against the damn wall so he had nowhere else to go…

“You could ask him,” the one called Haru said.

And Makoto couldn’t help wondering what they wanted to ask him but soon it became very apparent as the cop got closer, his eyes taking in every inch of Makoto’s body.

“I’m Rin,” he said and inclined his head in the other guy’s direction, “that’s Haru. We kinda wondered… if you’d like to join us. Tonight.”

Makoto felt the blood rush from his head to somewhere else as the cop – no, Rin, got close enough that he could touch and he tried to say something but instead only looked between the two men and nodded. It wasn’t the most confident of nods but Rin’s face split into a wide grin.

“Yo – grab our stuff, Haru. We’re going home!”

And without another word, the chef – no, Haru, disappeared and reappeared carrying a duffle bag and Makoto stood dumbfounded and confused as they began to walk away from him.

But Rin turned when they realised that they didn’t have him with them, smiling that wide smile that made his teeth seem to glint under the street lights.

“Coming?”

Makoto followed then, dazed, as they walked towards a car. He didn’t really remember much about the car journey. He knew it wasn’t far and it didn’t take long. He knew he gave them his name with his voice shaking, told them both he was an elementary school teacher and a volunteer firefighter to which he saw Rin arch his eyebrows in curiosity. He also told them he coached swimming for some reason and Haru seemed interested in that which prompted an eye roll from Rin. The journey was too short for Makoto to feel prepared for what was about to happen and once or twice as they parked up outside an apartment complex, Makoto pinched at his skin to try wake himself up as he thought this couldn’t be _real._ It had to be some dream. But each pinch didn’t work as they walked into the building, up an elevator and eventually to a door.

Also Makoto did figure if it was a dream, Makoto would’ve been cool and smooth, instead of being flustered and sweaty and blushing like he was.

Once inside the apartment, Makoto really wasn’t sure what to do but as Haru dropped the bag and Rin started to remove his clothes, he remembered what he was doing here. Especially when Rin approached, his hips swaying to some music only he could hear and reminding Makoto about watching him on stage in the cop uniform.

“If we’d known you were a firefighter we would’ve got you to bring your uniform,” Rin said and Makoto jerked forward as he suddenly realised Haru was behind him, touching him gently, then pressing up against his back and breathing against his neck.

The feel was distracting, so damn distracting but that nothing against what happened next as finally Rin’s slow sexy walk had ended as he was right in front of Makoto and a second later they were kissing. It had been a long time since Makoto had been kissed and Rin’s tongue was thrusting inside his mouth, insistent, drawing out Makoto’s and twining with it, their mouths wide as they continued the furious passionate pace. When Rin pulled back, Makoto felt like he couldn’t breathe and he panted as he then felt his jaw angled so that Haru could kiss him.

It was different than Rin’s kiss but no less passionate – only it was more sensual and Makoto’s cock was hardening from the dual attention, Haru behind him and Rin in front. Rin’s mouth was teasing at his neck as he and Haru kissed and Makoto had lost all semblance of understanding and knowledge and guilt as both men touched him, running hands down his sides, to his thighs, one hand even kneading at the front of his jeans, his cock fully hard from the friction.

“Ugh… I…” he managed to mumble when Haru’s mouth moved to his shoulder but Makoto wasn’t really sure what he was trying to say. All he knew was that he felt breathless and he worried his legs were not going to hold him up anymore as his clothes were being removed, the reality so much more intense than his fantasies.

“Think he needs the bed, Haru.”

Haru’s answer was a “hmm” as at that point, he was mouthing at Makoto’s skin and barely being aware, Makoto was led to a bedroom with a large bed dominating, pushed and pulled to lie on it, disorientated by the touch and feel of two sets of hands, two mouths, two hard cocks pressing against him.

Lying on the bed, Makoto’s shirt, t-shirt and jeans had disappeared but his glasses and boxer briefs had stayed on, the two strippers looked down at him, kissing each other and divesting lean bodies of their clothes. For a moment, it was like Makoto’s own private show and it was far more sensual than anything at the club. As then they turned, eyes lust filled and hungry and Makoto was soon ganged up on again, his body being licked and kissed and bit, his hands grabbing for any part of either Rin or Haru he could grab.

At their mercy, Makoto bucked up into the air, his hips thrusting and his body demanding and soon his boxers were gone, his cock springing, hard and needy, leaking from the tip.

“Don’t worry… soon…” Haru soothed and Makoto turned to see him laying beside him, looking at Rin who was poised between his legs with a devilish smile.

“…Soon…?”

The question wasn’t answered but then Rin’s lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and he was sucking for all he was worth, the sensation driving Makoto wild and making his hips buck up into the warm wet heat. So intense was the feeling that he barely noticed when slicked fingers descended to the cleft of his ass, fingertips dipping in and teasing, his hole clenching for a moment as it had been awhile before he began to relax, concentrating on the blowjob and the feel of his cock in Rin’s mouth.

He got close so quickly, embarrassingly so, and he came in Rin’s mouth, apologising for not warning him but Rin only sat up, wiped a hand over his mouth and leaned over Makoto to kiss Haru, sharing the flavour between them.

“You taste good…” Haru said and Makoto looked between them again, feeling very much like prey to two predators.

And maybe that’s what he was. The cop and the baker strippers deflowering the innocent firefighter. Or something. It sounded like a weird story.

But Makoto did not have time to contemplate that – the weird tale – as fingers were slid back inside him, two this time, twisted and despite his previous intense orgasm, his cock started to harden again as this time Rin was kissing him and it must’ve been Haru who was curling his fingers and teasing his prostate.

It was too much – the kiss, the fingers and soon Makoto was panting and wanting more, his body shivering from over-stimulation. Relief came when those fingers left him and Makoto felt his legs being lifted by Haru as he felt a cock pushing against his entrance, the feel of being penetrated for the first time in a long time bringing with it both pleasure and a burn.

He felt a hand on his cock, slick and Makoto’s eyes which had closed during Haru’s slow push in, flew open as he suddenly realised what was happening. As Rin was aligning Makoto’s cock against his own ass and suddenly he felt his dick being enveloped tightly, a low moan being drawn from his lips as he was both being fucked and ridden by two guys who’d entertained his nightly fantasies.

He watched for a moment as Rin turned to kiss Haru, hot and open mouthed, and then they started to move, Rin’s hands on Makoto’s chest as he bunched his thighs up and down as Haru thrust into him.

Makoto couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, could only twitch and jerk his hips and close his eyes, surrendering to the feel of the cock in his ass and his own cock in Rin’s ass. It was all too much and he was glad he’d already come once as otherwise he would’ve blown his load far too soon.

But still, it was too brief, the sensual move of hips, the feel of Haru’s cock so deep after each deep plunging move and Rin’s heady low moans were just too damn sexy. As well as the sweat, the groping, the sound of slapping flesh.

Makoto came, his moan loud and throaty and it seemed to trigger both Rin and Haru – Rin’s cum hitting Makoto’s chest and neck in a hot thick stream as Haru moaned softly.

Dazed, his body thrumming from the encounter, Makoto was boneless as both Rin and Haru moved, a washcloth dabbing away the cum from his chest and Makoto closed his eyes, unable to move from exhaustion as the other two fussed.

“It work for you, babe?”

Makoto opened his eyes as Rin was stood over him, brushing his teeth and wearing boxers, a sign of domesticity.

“Yeah… you two were incredible,” Makoto said softly, “I missed you both...”

As he had. Makoto had been so damn busy recently he’d barely seen his two stripper lovers who worked as night while he worked during the day, their lives barely crossing paths as Makoto gave himself to his students, his volunteering and running himself ragged. So due to that, months ago, they’d all agreed to do a fantasy night where one of them could request whatever they wanted of the other two. And Makoto had wanted this – pretending he didn’t know the two guys he’d loved and fucked and lived with for years.  

“I’m not doing that again,” Haru protested as he pulled on shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in, familiar to Makoto from the many years the three of them had been together.

“The stripping or the pretending we don’t know each other part?” Rin asked, his head inclining in the direction of Haru.

“Both.”

Rin only chuckled as Haru walked over to the bathroom to continue their pre-bed routine and Rin leaned down to kiss Makoto.

“Next time… I really think we should do a cop/fireman act… it would be better than the whole cop/chef thing. Think you’d be interested in a debut performance at the club?”

Makoto only grabbed for Rin’s hair, pulling him down for a hot and fiery kiss.

“It’s your sexual fantasy turn next… whatever you want…”

 

 


End file.
